


Down for What You Want

by galateaofthewestside



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Biting, Foreplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galateaofthewestside/pseuds/galateaofthewestside
Summary: Just a little drabble for Kinktober Day 3, for the prompt "Biting".





	Down for What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tove Lo's "Talking Body"

“Mark me up,” says Skov, like you don’t already know what he likes, like he needs to ask, like he hasn’t already been purpling your neck for the past five minutes.

You dip your head and mouth under Skov’s jaw, just to frustrate him for that much longer. He huffs, tilting his head up more. You give him what he wants and bite him. He sighs, tension melting from him. You smile against his skin, fierce possession twisting through you. The rest of the world gets to see Skov dangerous, vicious, volatile, but you get to have him under you all the same. 

Vicious, you remind yourself, as Skov bites your lip hard enough to split it. The pain goads you and turns you on in equal measure. You slam your hips into his, bite his neck. It’s exactly what he wants: he grinds up against you. You lean back to examine him; you hope you’ve left enough marks to keep him happy for the few minutes it’ll take to prep him.


End file.
